Luna the Vampire
by Kayame92
Summary: Luna is a half-human, half-vampire. She is daughter of a human mother and Dracula himself. She befriends a vampire hunter under an unfortunate event with her father. Roger, the vampire hunter, is determined to kill Dracula.
1. Prolouge

My name is Luna. I am a half vampire, half human. A half-breed, a "mutt" as they call me. But it's not like I was turned into a vampire. No, I was born this way. So I have no hope of becoming a full human. I am daughter to a human mother, and a vampire father. But not just any vampire, no. I am the only daughter of Dracula, King of Vampires, himself. Why he chose to mate and bear a child with a human, no one knows. All they know is that I am my father's only weakness.

Humans have forgotten about our kind. At least most of them. There are few humans out there that know of existence. Even fewer that doesn't do anything about it. And by that, I mean hunt us. I have come across hunters several times in my years of life. They are not pleasant creatures. Even less pleasant when they know you are a vampire. But all of the hunters I've come across didn't know. Until it was too late that is. Since I am half human, I have more of the human appearance than anything else. The only suspicions they have are my blood red eyes and my fangs of course. But even the most skilled hunters can't tell. Since I am still young, my fangs are hardly noticeable. Except when I'm hungry that is.

I am one of the very few of my kind that doesn't kills humans to feed on them. I only take as much as I need to get by until my next feeding. I hardly ever feed to get full, unless I use multiple targets. Most myths of vampires are that once you are bitten, you are vampire. But no, that is not the case. Venom of the vampire must be injected when they bite a human. It is even harder for me to inject venom because I am only half vampire and I am young. I take no interest in turning mortals anyway. It seems like too much of a hassle to me anyway. To have to teach them the ways of the clan and train them on how to be what they are. No, I leave that to the rest of my clan.


	2. Chapter 1: Trouble Already?

I looked out my bedroom window. I was a little shocked to find out that the sun was already almost in the middle of the sky. There was a knock on the door and it opened slightly.

"Miss Luna?"

"Yes, Zoey?" I answered to my personal maid. Though she was like a sister to me.

"Your father requests your presence in the Royal Throne Chamber," she answered.

"Hmm…" I hesitated. I figured he would be in bed by now since it was high noon, "Alright. Thank you, Zoey. I'll be there in ten minutes. I need to prepare myself."

"I'll inform him immediately," she said and left.

"What is he still doing awake?" I asked myself. I walked over to my closet and opened it. I selected a blood red dress that was held up by a single strap on my left shoulder. I proceeded to change when there was another knock.

"Luna? Are you decent?" I heard my father's High Court Leader ask. I quickly slipped the dress over my head. It reached down slightly past my knees.

"I am now, yes," I answered.

"Has Zoey informed you of your summons?" he asked as he walked in.

"Yes, just a few minutes ago," I answered. "I was getting ready."

"My, my…" he said, looking me up and down. "You look beautiful, Luna."

"Thank you , Dark." I said.

"My pleasure," he smiled slyly as he made his way closer to me. He slowly circled around me, looking me up and down once more.

"What?" I asked, suspicious.

"Oh…nothing," he said. Suddenly, he came after me. I quickly reacted and dodged as he attempted to grab me.

"You're too slow, Dark," I smiled sweetly.

"And you're too cocky," he said. Just then, I was pinned on the floor. He had a hold of my wrists and was on top of me. His face got close to mine. "You smell lovely," he cooed as he licked my neck. Shivers ran up my spine. He opened his mouth and exposed his fangs.

"D-Dark…what are you doing?" I asked desperately. I felt his hot breath on my neck. Suddenly, he stands up and walks towards the door.

"You're lucky your father is expecting you any minute. But that doesn't mean you should let your guard down, my precious Luna," he said as he left.

I slowly stood up and cautiously made my way to the Chamber. My heart was racing. I entered the Chamber. My father sat in his throne, Dark, next to him. He glared at me…challenging me to tell my father.

"Luna…my daughter," my father welcomed me.

"Father," I bowed before him, "I heard you summoned me. Are you aware of the sunrise?"

"Yes, my dear. I am aware. But there is a reason I am not yet sleeping for the day. I am requesting your service," he answered.

"Why?" I asked, confused of what he could possibly need from me.

"Simple. You are the only one in our clan that is able to walk in the sunlight, due to your human blood. And there is something I require."

"Anything, father."

"The humans in the nearby village request my presence in a tomorrow afternoon, I need you to go in my place. Explain that I am ill and that is why you are there to take care of whatever it is they need," he told me.

"Of course, father," I accepted. "I will leave tonight."

"Luna…"

"Yes, father?"

"Dark will be escorting you to the village to make sure you don't go astray as you're so fond of doing," he told me.

"But father!" I began to argue.

"I will not here it Luna. I will not have you continue to disobey me. If I must send one of my assistants to babysit you to prevent it, then so be it," he demanded sharply. I had no choice but to obey.

"Yes…sir," I said obediently. Then made my way back to my chambers. As I entered, I locked the door behind me and walked over to my open window. "Damn it…what the hell am I supposed to do now?"


End file.
